


First Impressions

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During potions Snape thinks about Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

I can fell your blood rushing through  
your veins.

I can see your cheeks burning with  
the shame.

I can find your heart in the darkness of  
your pain.

I can hear your breath coming in  
my way.

I can touch your soul buried so  
deep down.

I can teach your eyes to stay still  
and down.

I can taste your skin hiding from  
my reach.

I can read your mind in your   
silent face.


End file.
